Triston Lindsay
Triston is one of the two strung along for the ride in Four Funny Freaks, but has quickly become a fan-favorite, and people just love seeing him get hurt. The Beginning Tristons first appearence is in his underwear, where, Billy calls him into the room, and Triston responds angrily at Billy. Triston is heard making sounds in the background, but only Billy figures out that it's him, he later comes back in, claiming that he just had a good oatmeal cream pie. Triston makes a stupid pun, by putting a pot on his head, and calling himself a pothead. Triston's dance in this episode is most likely a reference to a witch doctor dance shaman dance. Triston is first person to be knocked out by Billy's pillow. Freaks Travels Triston appears only on, but only for a split second, to take the fly swatter that Marcus drops away. Tristons second appearance isn't until way later, when he attacks Marcus with a can of aeropostale, which Marcus responds to by tackling him. Triston appears again, in the club scene, where Marcus makes him pay extra money to compensate for Jill who got in for free. Triston angrily storms off. Triston's next appearance is in the ice cream man song dance, where he attempts to tackle Billy, but fails, and is defeated. His dance this time, was just stupid, and was most likely an idea of his own creation. Triston escapes into a corner, but it still knocked out by Jill. Guitar Hero Daze Triston appears in the opening scene again, this time, so Marcus can test a practice katana made of old soda cans on him. Triston soon manages to take it for himself, and turns the tables on Marcus. However, in the next scene, Triston and Billy watch as Marcus breaks it. Triston, along with Shrubz and Billy, watch Marcus play, fail, and smash the guitar hero three guitar. Triston throws the guitars body into the hallway. Triston is next seen, picking up the guitar body and shaking it, but Shrubz grabs it out of his hands. Triston helps Shrubz carry a cinderblock down to drop on it, and together, they both nail it. Triston is last seen kicking the guitar. His dance in this episode, is likely a reference to swabbing the deck, as he has a broom. Triston this time, rolls up a newspaper and knocks the others out with it. After the credits, he hangs up the phone with his mom, and asks what the others wanna do. Buzz Buzz Triston is in scene one, just leaning on the wall. When Shrubz, Billy, Dan, and Marcus are discussing possible ideas, Triston tries to suffocate Dan with his shirt, and soon after, he wedgies Marcus. Triston looks around and then starts pelvic thrusting. Triston is next seen, as a bartender, but won't let Marcus in until he gets close enough, so he can hit him in the face with the door. Triston next gets Dan Cole by ball clapping him, and then kicking him into a pile of sticks. Triston spectates the battle between Billy and Marcus, and wheels the trash can down the street, after Marcus is stuffed inside. Billy and Marcus then mess with him while he is semi-unconcious. Triston's dance in this episode is a jig made up by Triston. Triston is the second person to be hit by a tennis ball. What goes up...? Triston, as usual, appears in the first scene. This time, he walks to Marcus, who makes fun of Triston's now deeper voice. Triston is on Marcus's team in the football game, and accidentally throws the ball to hard, causing Billy and Marcus to wait all day for it to come back down. He is seen with the rest of the cast playing Rubix Revolution. Billy screams sack in Triston's face mulitple times throughout the episode. Triston's dance is simply him spinning around with a box on his head. And afterwards, he is the first one to be shot by Marcus's clothes hanger gun, in the group dance scene. The Mysterious Man Triston is only mentioned in the first scene, where Billy and Marcus agree to glue him to the wall. Triston is seen discussing being glued to the wall with Marcus and Shrubz, agreeing that it was hard to get him off of it. He then eats a dog treat. Triston's next scene, he is Fatass, a regular customer at The Shit Burger. After The Mysterious Man gets a free meal, Fatass is forced to compensate for him, which causes him to angrily storm out of the building. Finally, Triston dances by spinning around on his ass, and is finished when Dave poofs the cast away. Trivia *Triston is only person to get his revenge on everybody at one point in time. *Triston is abused by the other cast members, but is not hurt the most. *Triston is the second person shown on camera, but the third to speak. *Triston is the youngest cast member. *Triston is the only person to not do something musical oriented on the entire show. *Triston is shirtless more than any other cast member. **As a matter of fact, Triston has been shirtless in every episode thus far. (Except for What goes up...?)